It's like we're living the same day over and over
by Nicole-ahh
Summary: Ty can see inside of Hil, he sees the true person she is, a person she hates. Life is falling apart, can the two save each other? Or will they be walking lost forever?
1. A bond

Tyson Granger glanced at the clock and then straight ahead. The black board was filled with numbers and equations he didn't know, and really wasn't very interested in learning. 'This crap is for NASA, not a 4 time world champ Beyblader!' he scorned as he slouched further into his desk.

He glanced over in Hillary's direction but was imberessed to see she was looking at him. Trying to break the awkward moment he gave her a weak smile and tried his hardest not to turn red. Feeling the heat rising to the back of his neck and ears he attempted to listen to the teacher but was spared the brain power when the bell rang.

Tyson let out a long loud sigh and packed up his things. Hillary stood next to his desk talking 100 miles a minute, like she usually did when something awkward had just happened, about practice that night.

The two walked out of the class room and down the crowded halls. A loud buzz filled the hall way as people raced to the door. At Oak Ridge school nothing and I mean nothing was better than a Friday afternoon.

"So" began Hillary as both her and Tyson spun their locks to their side by side lockers. "Mariah and Lee are coming down to see Ray for the long weekend and Max is going to see his mum" Hillary waited a moment thinking Tyson would catch on but his brain just wasn't in thinking mode so she had to keep pressing. "And Kenny has to work at the bakery;" she paused shoving things into her locker that she knew should be brought home to complete, but she was just to damn lazy. "Wana go to the amateur blading expo, it runs all weekend."

Tyson's heart did a quick flip and then landed with a thud inside his chest. His heart was screaming at him, begging him to say yes but his mind wouldn't allow him the pleasure of a weekend with Hillary. "Sorry, Hil, cant Hiro set me up on a blind date. Two actually Saturday and Sunday."

Hillary had to admit that she always hid her emotions well, she wore a hand crafted mask. One that only Tyson could see through, but he choose to ignore the fact that he could see inside this girl and just go about his day.

The two walked through the car bombarded parking lot making an effort not to get hit by teenagers read to begin partying, now!

Tyson hit the button on his small digital auto command button, that unlocked his 2005 Dodge Ram standard diesel, and the two got in. "But next Friday" said Tyson pausing to start his truck, "We have the banquet the BBA is holding for us, we'll party it up then. Ok?" he looked at Hillary as if he was asking her if she was going to be ok with this, if she would have said no then he would have changed his plans in a heart beat. But Hillary never said anything.

She smiled quite obviously trying to seem happy. They didn't say much the rest of the drive, which was very uncommon because they were always arguing about something or other!

Before Tyson even stopped the vehicle Hillary was out, mostly trying to escape from the uncomfortable feeling which had formed around them.

Hillary followed closely by Tyson walked through the small picket fence and to the back of the Dojo. Ray and Dichie were battling in the small dish that Kenny had made out of magnets. Mariah, Lee, Max and Kai were standing around, nothing more than spectators. Like usual Chief was typing away at his lap top, telling both members of the team what to correct and what to keep the same.

When they saw both loud mouths that belonged to their team they stopped the match to greet them. "How was man you guys?" teased Max a little sarcastically.

Tyson shot him a look that could kill and replied still a little edgy from him and Hillary's uncomfortable fight. "Yes Max, me and Hil get that we don't have 5th block on Friday as a spare because we're dumb and don't understand math!" he growled and then added, "We get that!"

Hillary stood with hands on her hips looking a little repulsed. "Speak for yourself! Im a year younger than you, im doing what 10th graders do!"

Kenny laughed at the two of them as he began digging though a small black box. It resembled something of a fishing tackle box, the only difference was that instead of bate and hooks Beyblade parts were cluttered inside of it. Through all the mess he managed to find a small silver Beyblade.

"Tyson here's the new and improved Dragoon, faster and sleeker. Much more quicker." He tossed Tyson the Beyblade which indeed was a lot smaller than usual it had some minor body adjustments but Tyson had come to realize that it wasn't what was on the outside that counted the most, it was the inside that mattered. "Thanks Chief, you're the best!"

Mariah laughed and piped in, "Tyson you told me I was the best!" "But you told me I was the best" wined Max. Ray laughed and he too added in, "Tyson you told me I would always be the best in your eyes." Hillary rolled her eyes and couldn't help but retort. "You all know he said I was the best! So get over your self's and fight for 2nd best!" Every one burst out laughing but Tyson, hiding his sadness, wondered if Hillary knew how right she really was.

The rest of the night went on quite fine, Tyson managed to put thoughts of recent happenings in the back of his head. But he couldn't stop thinking about the blind dates that Hiro had set him up on, something had to be up, right?

"Tyson, could you please get a grip and get your mind out of the gutter" fumed Kai as Tyson's Beyblade came flying out of the dish. Tyson hardly noticed because instead of thinking about Hillary his head was wrapped around what tomorrow was going to bring.

**Hey every one, this is my first Beyblade fanfic and I really hoped you enjoyed it. If any one has any suggestions then please I would really like to hear them, just don't tear me down, lol! And yes I know it was a short chapter, my brain is just a little off topic today. **


	2. Time happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any thing in Beyblade if I ever do end up owning Beyblade then I will change this disclaimer, until then I don't own jack squat.

Tyson stared into his mirror, it seemed like not to long ago he was staring into this very same mirror for his first date with a crazy fan girl. He had gone on so many dates now that he was beginning to wonder if he should just stay single, never date any one and just let his love for Hillary slowly leak out of his heart. If love did stuff like that, that is.

But Tyson knew better than any one that love didn't work like that. It didn't go away when you asked politely, it didn't go away if you scream at it and begged and cried. And it certainly didn't leak out of your body like water in a cracked container. It just didn't work that way.

There was a nock one the door and Tyson snapped out of his alternate universe, Hiro was leaned against the door jam with a smirk on his face. "Surprised at how much you've grown up, eh little brother?" he asked as he gave Tyson a sly smile on his face.

Not knowing really what to do next Tyson walked past Hiro and out of his room, when he hit the kitchen he began looking for a clean glass. "Why did I let you talk me into this, blind dates are stupid. And besides I like Hillary" his lungs filled with hurt when he said this out loud.

Hiro opened the dishwasher thinking of exactly what to say, he handed Tyson a clean cup. "If you don't like her then you never have to listen to me again, and I know you like Hillary. But Tyson come on" he paused taking a deep breath of air as he let the truth ring out. "Do you really think she feels the same way about you?"

Tyson violently pushed the tap up, waiting for the water to fill his glass. He drank it all down in one foul swoop and walked angrily past his brother. If there was one thing Tyson hated it was hearing the truth, especially from the one person in this world who was suppose to shelter him and protect him from the monsters in his closet and under his bed.

Tyson walked towards the door, searching for his keys on the cluttered table next to the door. Once he found them he put on his shoes and was out the door, making sure to slam it just so Hiro knew he was still mad.

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever agreed to" he murmured as Tyson glanced at a small piece of paper that was covered with scribbles. He was never one for directions, and that was clear because he was already 15 minutes late. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh when he found the house, he parked along the road and got out.

The house was huge. Two large pillars held up the front part of the house. The door Tyson decided was bigger than 5 of the Dijo's doors put together. He took a big breath seriously considering if this was the right house, he reached his fist out ready to knock on the large white door. But before he could it came swinging open, an old man dressed in an old gray suit stood before him.

Tyson's lips moved but for the first time in a long time, he didn't have anything to say. The man, who had obviously met young men like Tyson before knew just what to say. "Are you here for Miss. Miyako?" he asked in a long drowned voice.

Tyson only nodded his head, fidgeting as the butler wondered down a narrow corridor, returning shortly after accompanied by some one he could not see. Tyson took a huge breath as the girl behind the old man stepped out from the shadows.

There was a long silence that both teenagers thought could last and eternity. Tyson looked this girl up and down, studying every feature every curve that her body had had been blessed with over the years. She was nothing like she had been when she had left this place, to go to Italy. Miyako noticed this and turned a dark red.

Her skin was a darker olive color it has a beautiful sun kissed look. Her hair had grown since Tyson last saw her and the color had changed, it was long down to her shoulders and had lost it's burgundy color and adopted a strawberry hue. Her body was covered in freckles, Tyson decided that was the only thing that was the same.

"Ah, hi Tyson" she whispered walking outside, closing the door behind her. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped low cut V neck shirt that had a wavy ruffle and in length ended right about her belly button, that was just the middle of the shirt the rest ended at her hips. The shirt showed off her belly button ring perfectly it had a thick sliver ball at the bottom and on the other end of the bar was red jewel. The shirt was a very pretty fuchsia pink and she managed to make it go great with her red hair. To dress down the shirt she had thrown on some old faded out denim flare jeans, which had rips and wholes in the knees and thighs.

Tyson's head was spinning with so many thoughts he thought it just might explode right there on her front porch. He hadn't seen Miyako in over 5 years, and he was never suppose to see her again. 'What the hell was Hiro thinking' he wondered as he finished studying his child hood friend.

"Are you gona say something or just stand there and look at me like im a dream" she asked, standing with hands on her hips. Tyson blinked once then twice and on the third time his confused face turned into a huge wide smile. "You just couldn't do it, could you?"

Miyako slowly took her hands off her hips and tried to figure out what he was talking about. Tyson snorted as he motioned for her to follow him, "Your dressed up looking something more than the tomb boy I use to know, but you still need to have those shoes." Miyako looked down at her feet defensively and snapped back as they got into the vehicle. " You and me both know I couldn't live with out white adidas shoes. And now they have little colored striped on the sides, so they go with everything."

Tyson couldn't help but let his laughter fill the truck. He couldn't believe that his best friend from junior high was sitting next to him in his beaten down old truck. When they went to school they were inseparable, until her father had taken their family to Italy. Tyson was so mad that when he found out he never spoke to her again.

Their friendship ended on a cold December night, both to young to realize how much they were hurting. Tyson often thought of this for the best, he was glad he didn't feel the pain back then. He figured if he did the rest of his life would have been filled with some kind of regret, some kind of hate.

"Guess what I have tickets to" questioned Miyako trying hard to hide her blunt giddiness. Tyson raised his eye brow taking his eyes off the road long enough to see the excitement on his long forgotten friends face.

She was grinning ear to ear, "Tickets to the amateur blading expo, I have box seats and everything! It'll be just like old times, just this time;" she paused it was like Tyson read her mind, he finished her sentence for her. "I wont have to end out peanut spitting contest because I have to blade hill im running with the big boys now!"

Miyako was grinning widely, her white straight teeth were defiantly one of the things that made her smile 'a million dollar' smile. She took a deep breath in, breaking her smile and beginning to look serious as Tyson looked for a parking spot. "Tys, im so proud of you. I couldn't believe in a matter of months after I left that you were plastered all over the TV screen and news papers."

Tyson knew his ears were probably a shade of red that was unknown to the human eye, but he hadn't quite figured out how to control his embarrassment when he was around girls. This woman sitting next to him use to have a cool-aid mustache and buck teeth. They use to wrestle and bite each other when yelling wasn't getting through their brains. Tyson use to stick his tong out at her when he was pissed off make stupid faces at. This woman sitting in the passengers seat of his truck wasn't the person he knew, she was long gone.

"What happened to us" asked Tyson, his voice hiding at the back of his throat. They were parked now but neither one of them dared to reach for the sleek silver handle and let themselves out.

Miyako had rehearsed this question a million times, it was suppose to be easier than spelling her name. But in the reality of it all she felt like a small child being asked to multiply when she couldn't even subtract. When she spoke it was nothing like what she had imagined her lips would say when the day came, "Time happened Tyson. Time happened."

Hope ya'll liked that chapter, it took me a long time to think where this story was going. Iv decided it was going where ever the hell Miyako goes  Please R&R


	3. Springer and Photographs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any thing in Beyblade if I ever do end up owning Beyblade then I will change this disclaimer, until then I don't own jack squat**.

Chapter 3

Hillary flopped down onto her couch and searched the cushions for the remote, before she retrieved it she found a suck stick an empty bag of chips and around 5 or 6 hair pony tails. She groaned as she clicked on the TV, hoping to find nothing other than Jerry Springer reruns. Something, she wished, along the lines of 'Im in love with this guy but he doesn't love me and now his brother wants to go out on a date with me, what should I do!'

Hillary knew this was very unlikely, mostly because anything out of her life was unique and totally original. She clicked through the channels and felt around on the coffee table for the cordless phone, lifelessly she dialed the pizza place.

'Could things get any stranger?' she wondered as hung up the phone. And to tell you the truth in an average girls world things couldn't really get any stranger than what Hillary was living right now. No one knew that Hillary liked Tyson as much as she did, in fact they all thought they put up with each other because they had to.

"What the hell is wrong with Hiro! And what was I suppose to say, no? Of course I'll go on a date with you stupid dumb ass, im in love with your brother!" Her voice trailed off when she heard the door bell ringing. Hillary groaned as she bolted up off the couch to get the pizza, "Im going to break your finger you little…" she opened the door but was surprised to see some one other than the pizza boy standing in front of her.

"Ah, hey guys. What's going on?" Max, Rei and Mariah stood lined up on Hillary's front porch, she would have been happy to see them if it hadn't been such a crazy day. She walked up the stairs and back into the TV room, her friends knew to follow, it wasn't even a question any longer.

Max flopped down on the floor, laying on his back so he was watching Springer upside down, Rei and Mariah had made themselves cozy in Hillary's big green reclining chair. "We heard that you were alone tonight because Tyson blew you off for some fan girl." Hillary gave a weak smile, that was exactly true but she didn't really feeling correcting Mariah.

"There's the pizza" fumed Hillary, she just couldn't find the calm button inside of herself, she felt like she was going to have to go break some kids bikes to feel better. Rei and Max stood up, taking the money from the coffee table with them. "We'll get it" they offered, knowing that Hillary was scary when angered.

Mariah looked over at Hillary trying to ignore Rei was arguing that the pizza delivery boy was trying to short change him. "Word gets around Hil, what's the deal with you and Hiro?" Hillary felt her body shake as she ripped her eyes off the TV screen, where a woman was hitting a man with a chair.

Hillary could only shrug wondering over and over what she had gotten herself into. "I ah, we're going on a date tomorrow. A harmless date, that's all." Deep down Hillary knew how utterly defensive she was, but she couldn't help it.

Smiling weakly Mariah nodded trying to leave it at that, but something in Mariah's nature wouldn't allow it, she had to ask what had been eating her since Rei had passed down the information.

"Tyson is your best friend, wouldn't it be weird if you dated his brother?" Hillary stared at Mariah grabbing her drink with out looking where her hand was going. "Rye, I have waited so long for something I don't really know what, anything. And I'm scared that if I pass this up then I could miss out on the something iv been searching for."

Mariah sighed, all her words were used up so she just sat there the rest of the night. Hillary knew deep down inside of her soul that Mariah was right, things would be weird. And she didn't fully understand herself why she said yes to Hiro. Maybe because she was so mad at Tyson for not noticing her, she wanted revenge. It was probably out spite, but she wouldn't let herself fully believe the truth, and that was that.

Tyson stared out his window, he was having a hard time believing that he was up before his alarm clock rung and some one had to drag him out of his room. He grinned, he hadn't slept that night but it didn't matter. The reason he hadn't slept was worth one thousand sleepless nights.

He shoved the blankets off his body and stretched quickly before getting out of bed. It was strange that he didn't have to rush around, he took his time getting dressed and making his way into the occupied kitchen. His grandpa and Hiro were eating breakfast.

Grandpa laughed heartily and spoke in his excited grandfatherly voice, "Hey little dude! It's gona be a shocker when you taste breakfast that isn't cold or hasn't been nuked in the micro wave." Tyson rolled his eyes and did a little groan as he went for the fridge, retrieving orange juice with pulp. It had to have pulp in it, ever since he was little.

Hiro looked up from his newspaper with a sly grin plastered on his face. Tyson sat down at the other end of the table. "You were out late, how was your date?" Tyson poured his drink not speaking, making it quite clear he wasn't talking to his brother.

Tyson forked some eggs onto his plate, giving his brother the stare down. They shot each other evil glares all through out breakfast until Tyson finally decided that he should go outside before he tore his brothers head off. 'I wonder what he's gona say when he finds out about me and Hillary' though Hiro, feeling some what worried.

Tyson jerked open the sliding door that led outside into the backyard. All because of his stupid brother his happy high was over, but his anger didn't stay for long when he saw Hillary sitting on the bench that was facing the small pond.

Like usual Tyson's heart did it's regular jump and then it flopped into his chest with a thud. He forced his voice out after a while of staring at her, "Hey Hil, your early." Hillary swung her head around, surprised to hear Tyson's voice this early in the morning.

Tyson made his way over to the bench, where he sat down next to her. "How was your date last nigh?" asked Hillary, she couldn't decide if she was trying to find a way to tell him about her own date or if she was trying to keep it from Tyson.

Grinning Tyson responded, "It was great. It was actually a friend from junior high I haven't seen in like 5 years. We went to the balding expo;" once he said it out loud he realized how much of a loser he was. Hillary wanted to go with him but he ditched her for Miyako, not even knowing it was Miyako at the time.

Hillary, like usual hid the hurt she felt well and put on a smile. "That's awesome. Rei, Mariah and Max came over and we watched Springer." Tyson's awkwardness was replaced by a huge grin, him and Hillary often spent hours and hours on Friday nights watching the show. "Was there chairs thrown?" he asked. Hillary snorted lightly and replied, "Tys, there's always chairs thrown."

They sat there a while longer, staring at the pond where the white and orange fishes were looking for their breakfast. Finally Hillary spoke, it was to hard for her to lie to Tyson, to keep something so vital from him. It was as if a ghost was screaming in her ear to say something, in the end she did.

"Tyson im going on a date today and I just wanted to know if that was ok;" She paused for a moment but rushed on realizing she was making it sound like something it wasn't. "Im going on a date with Hiro tonight, I hope that's ok with you since we're friends and he's your brother and all…" her voice trailed off and she began to feel very small.

Tyson felt the rage inside of him hitting the roof, ready to blow the cap off. Unlike Hillary he could only hide his hurt, his anger was to much for him sometimes. He clenched his fists trying to regain control of the other half of his brain. He forced his voice out, standing up at the same time. "Yeah, that's fine. It's not like I care who you date. I have to go get something."

As Tyson left the backyard he could have sworn he saw sadness and guilt in Hillary's face, but he wasn't really sure. He knew that if he really wanted to he could see the real her, he could see inside of her. It had been said before and thought before by the whole team, but Tyson refused. Because, he was sacred.

Storming into the house, he ran up to his room and slammed the door. He began routing through his things when he finally pulled out a picture. It had been folded over a dozen times and the creases in it were beginning to alter the picture, but Tyson knew that it was still the same memory.

It was the 2nd time they had won the world championship. Every one was laughing and hugging, including him and Hillary. Staring at the picture he spoke in a low, low tone. "Hillary, you are a fortress. I swear to God, some day I will crack you. I wont cheat I will pretend I cant see past your mask. I will wait for you to show that you do in fact…" he paused but couldn't bring him self to say it out loud. 'Feel.'

**I hope every one liked that chapter. I was crazy impressed that some people actually liked the story, lol. I have low self esteem when I comes to posting stories! Lol, I just hope people like them, that's all. If any one has anything to say about the story or anything in the story or anything like that feel free to email me or talk to me in the review. I would also love to read the stories of those who review my stories!**


	4. Let's blow this popsicle stand

Chapter 4

Hillary stared at her wrists, it was hard to see the scars threw the fog that was building in the washroom, but they were there either way. It didnt make a difference if she could see them or not. She brushed her fingers along the 'not to long ago' cuts. She remembered every last one of them, why she did it the day how good it felt.

She pushed the thoughts of her horrable secret out of her head and forcefuly shut off the hot water that was streaming out of the shower head. 'This is going to be one interesting night' she thoughts as she wrapped a towel around her body and rung the excess water out of her hair.

Hillary felt the burst of cold air hit her as she opened the bathroom door, letting all the steam seap out and the cold seap in. Everything was falling apart and it seemed to be getting worse and worse. Tyson was upset with her the whole day and it broke her heart into tiny pieces. She wished every day of her life that it would brake so many times that if could never break again but she didnt think that it would ever happen. It was quite obviouse that the high powers hated her, if they didnt then why would her life be the way it is?

The day in it's self was beautiful, the whole town was buzzing with antisipation, for reasons Hillary hadnt been able to determined. The clouds were no excistant and the sun beat down on the earth the perfect way, there were no traffic jams and no teenagers playing there music to loud. It sounds alot like Heaven and Hillary knew that it was, but Tyson being upset with her didnt sit well inside her gut. Why was he so mad, didnt he want her to find happiness?

It didnt take long for Hillary to get dressed, and when she did she looked like she belonged on the front over 'Cover Girl' instead of hanging around a bunch of roudy beyblading boys all day. The outfit of choice was a pair of white capprie pants with several buttons in the front, to go with them she had choosen a yellow low v cut empress waisted shirt that poofed out at the bottom. Of course she had to have matching shoes to go with the outfit, she smiled thinking of how Tyson always teased her about matching shoes.

'It can do this' she said to herself as she set down her hair straightner and looked at her perfectly straight hair. It had lost it's solid brown color and turned a redish blondy brown and she had to say that she quite liked it! It was layered but not to the extend of looking alike an old lady, it just helped lose that 'girl next dor' quality and pick up something sexier.

Hillary stood and shakily made her way into the kitchen where her mum was talking on the phone, well yelling at whom ever was on the other end. It was probably her father, her parents were always fighting they were part of the reason behind why she cut. It wasnt to long ago that her dad had left the house and as guilty as it made Hillary feel, she was glad that he left. As long as it stopped the fighting.

She sat at the table seeing through the corner of her eye that her mother was brining the conversation with her father into another room. 'I can't believe now they decide to hide the fact that they fight from me!' She glared at the door that her mother had just walked into, at the same time opening up a green binder that was sitting on top of old bills and warnings.

Her green binder was her whole entire excistance inbetween two vinal covered carboard pieces. Everything she felt was inside that binder and she often fret about what she would do if the binder was ever lost. It gave her chills just thinking about the consequinces. Pulling the velcro apart, she began to flip through the pages filled with blue and black ink. She stooped at the last page she had written in in and began to read;

_Tyson is such an idiot, why cant he see that i am practaclly falling into his lap? Guys are stupid but Tyson has to be the stupidest out of them all! I mean we're best friends he knows everything and i mean everything about me, how can he not know that iv well...fallen in 'love' with him. If that's what you want to call it..._

_I know he knows that i knowhe knows he can see inside of me. He has said it once before, at first i didnt understand what the hell that met! I thought it was some weird perrverted side of him, or else he was trying to be a doctor again like the time i sprained my ankle and all he did was poke it. But he explained it to me._

_He knows that i wear thuis plastic face, that im not all that i appear to be. But why doesnt he look further into me? He could help me...he could save me. But he does no such thing. He pretends he doesnt know how skrewed up i get sometimes, he pretends he never saw my wrists that night at the bridge. _

_Everything is so messed up right now and to top it all of Tyson is being weird around me! I dont know what to do! I feel like iv been here before, because i have. My journal is filled with the same things on every page! I feel like we're all living the same day over and over again, i need to be saved or else we're not going to get ANY where!_

Hillary snorted lightly, everything was the same thing. "I love Tyson, i hate Tyson. Ray and Mariah seem so happy together, why cant iot be this easy? If he can see inside of me, why doesnt he?" She knew her mother most likly could hear her but Hillary didnt care, she was to mad to care about anything at all.

It shocked her when the door rang and for the first time since she agreed to the date, she was happy. She walked downstairs to the door and opened it, there stood Hiro holding a single red rose and a smile plastered on his face. "Ready for some hard core clubbing?' he asked. Hillary grinned ear to ear, he knew he as well as any one on the outside world could. Hiro she found, was alot like Kai. He observed instead of speaking, nothing like herself and Tyson.

"You know i am, now i am fully prepeared to blow this popsicle stand!" Hiro snorted lightly as Hillary set her rose down on the junk table and stepped outside. "Hiro, i think your just what i needed."

**Short chappie, i know :( Im sorry i havent had alot of time to write latly, im going through some hard times right now. I broke my hand so it took me like an hour to write this very short chapter, and it hurt to! And my dad just moved out of our house (see any resemlence to Hillary?) And my auntie has cancer, she just found out about it...so i have been going crazy metal latly. I hope every one liked the story, give me ur feed back on Hil's little cutting addiction. oh and im sorry that nothing is spell checked...i had to use word pad and i am the WORSE speller ever! Please review, thats what keeps me writing! And i would be happy to read ur stories if i know the origine of the animie u write about... :D**


	5. Ugly

It was like a knife had struck Tyson deep in the gut, he couldnt breath and was still unable to feel the full pain of the wound. All it took was for Mr. Dickinson to announce that the World Championship would be held inTokyo Japan is two months, for Tyson to have a complete break down .

He had tried for so long, 6 years, to forget about that place but some how it managed, like usual, to creep back into his life. Everything overflooded his soul and he knew that by the end of the day there would be nothing left of him. Tokyo did that o him, although he would never admit it.

It shocked him whe a warm hand found it's way to his own, and when he realized it was Hillary's it shot tingles through his whole entire body. Hillary squeezed it and let go, Tyson suprised himself when he didnt remove his grip. "Come on, we'll go get pizza, it's my turn to buy" whispered Hillary.

Tyson didnt ignroed every one but Hillary, he blocked out Rei's excited chatter about never being to Tokyo and Kai's scornful looks. He could only really feel Hillary's hand in his own and the pain that had made its way to the rest of his being. "Yeah, lets get out of here" he replied back, kicking the chair out from undernieth himself.

They made thier way to the sliding door of the Dojo but were stoped by Hiro, he grabbed Hillary's hand as she walked past him and was forced to let go of Tyson's. Hillary now stood before the man she had kissed not even 2 nights ago. She didnt know what to think of it really, she had fun on the date. They danced he bought her dinner and they kissed when he took her home. There was nothing shameful about that,right?

That's where the good part of the story stoped and she wanted to throw up and crawl in a whole. Tyson didnt have a clue how well the date went because Hillary told him that it went horrable. She made up some tall tail of how Hiro has spilt a drink on her and made her pay for them. Of course, Tyson bought it. How could he not! Hillary was his best friend he didnt have to wory about her lieing, itleast thats what he thought.

"I just wanted to ask you about the banquet for Tyson thats comming up," he pasued and took a huge breath in and this brought a smile to Hillary's lips. "I thought we could go together..." Hillary saw the blush on his face and this made her blush also because she didnt know how she was going to tell him that she was in love with his brother, how do you tell some one that?

She opened her mouth to speak but was interupted when she heard the horn blair from outside, she was being summoned. Hillary sighed and looked longinly at Hiro, "I'll think about it." And with that she pivited on her right foot and made a B line for the door.

When she reached the side of the road where Tyson's truck was parked and was shocked to see his hands in his face. She stood there looking at him crying into his hands and it broke her already shattered heart into even tinier pieces. Mabye she didnt know the half of it, mabye she wasnt as close to him as she felt.

Tyson knew that Hillary was standing outside staring at him through the window, like an animal at the zoo. But there was nothing he could do about it, there was nothing he could do about anything. He tried so hard to block the memories out but now, thinking of having to return to Tokyo rattled his bones, Tokyo almost always did that to him...

_"I'll see you later, ok little brother?" Hiro stood in the drive way of an old crickety house. Cobble stones were missing and dirt had become the houses prime coat of paint. Tyson's eyes were filled with tears, his brother was finally leaving. Hiro always spoke of leaving what he called "heavens hell" but had never actually done it. But now at the age 14 stood beside his car which was jam packed with his things._

_Tyson took a big breath in, at the age of 10 it washard to understand exactly why his brother wasnt taking him with him, still at present day Tyson doesnt understand that question. "Where will you go" whispered Tyson trying to ignore the silent tears running down his cheeks and the crack in his small voice. Hiro smiled and placed his handon his brothers shoulder. "They want me to go and work at the BBA, i''ll stay with Grandpa."_

_Tyson nodded his head as if he understood and hugged Hiro. When they let go Hiro got in his car waving at Tyson, but never looked back. Tyson stood looking at the car until it became another piece of nothing on the world where nothing mattered. He walked inside glancing at his mother passed out on the couch. His father was siting at the kitchen table drinking rye and coke._

_Like usual the young Tyson walked past his drunken old man but this time he grabbed Tyson by the sleeve of his shirt. "Where the fuck did your brother go;" Tyson stared at his father plainly, blinkin butnot responding. It wasnt the first time his father had hit him, there were probably times when the drunken old man hit him harder. But this time it stung more, because Hiro wasnt there to stop it. Hiro wasnt there, he was always there, but not that day._

_"Im going out for cigeretts you useless piece of shit" muttered Tyson's father after Tyson stood up, touching his swollen cheek lightly. "If your mother doesnt wake up call an ambulence." Tyson stared at his mother out cold on the couch. This was an often happening, but something was wrong. Tyson knew he was only 10 but that didnt matter, there shouldnt be so many empty pill bottles next to his mother._

_That night Tyson's father never came back, neither did his mother. He was taken to live in a foster home, taken away from the fighting and screaming and all the sadness that was inside the walls of that old house. _

Tyson heard a soft voice in his ear telling him that she was there, and the radio playing faintly in the backround. "Tyson, what ever your running from..its gone now." Hillary had her head on Tyson's shoulder and her mouth up by his ear. She didnt know what went on in Tokyo but kind of terrors Tyson used to live with, but she didnt need to know. She loved him and was there for him and thats all that mattered.

Hillary sat, feet dangling in mid air. She held the cold bars of the bridge that she sat upon, water was benieth her and the sky aboce her. There was nothing holding her there but that bridge, thats why she liked it so much. Alot of things had happend when she was there, her first kiss the first day she met Tyson (when they were 8) She was sitting on that bridge the day she became part of the Bladebreakers.

But the good reasons werent why she sat there, she sat on the bridge to justify everything in her life. She looked up at the sky and then down at the water that the moon refected off of. It was beauty at it's best, but beauty was nothing. Beautyshe had deacided a long time ago, was something the whole world thought they saw but didnt know the hald of.

Staring hard at the sharp strangly shaped manicure sissors in her hand she wondered whybeauty was the way it was. What if you were blind you couldnt see anything, would you be depribed of it the rest of your life? Tyson had poured out his soul to her, about all he saw was ugly. Not really what he saw, more what his life was made up of.

The hurting and suffering was ugly, the day Hiro left him was ugly. His whole life leading up to this very day seemed to be some kind of ugly. And as much as she wanted to tell him how much she understood, she couldnt bring herself to speak. So the truth was left unsaid and yet agian beauty was unfairly and undeffently portrayed.

She rolled up her long sleeve revealing her pale skin covered in scars. Small slices thick digs, every cut was different. But it didnt have anything to do with the way she lived her life. Her life was so different from the diverse cuts, she lived the same day over and over. She wished that she could change that, but as she shoved tyhe blade deep into her skindragging it slowly towards herself and then back and forth, she realized that wasnt going to happen. She would be living the same day over and over agin until it ended. Some one would end it for her, helping her change and become happy or she decided, she would end the sameness that she hated so much, herself.

**Thank you the TheHutchy.1, Kiro1107, Demand Core and Randa. There are a couple of people who don't have names but respond any how and I wish u would get one so I can personally thank you! Thanks so much for reading and responding that means a lot to me! I am going through some hard times right now and your support is so awesome to me and really boots my confidence! **


	6. Super Man

Chapter 6

"Meh, that's nothing. He'll get over it" said Kai in his usual emotionless voice. Max sighed nodding in agreement, putting trust in Kai wasn't usually hard but Max wasn't sure that Kai was right this time. There was something wrong with Tyson, no one had ever seen him this way, ever. And no one but Hillary knew how to handle it.

Max glanced at Rei who was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms folded on the giant yellow cheese, although Rei didn't show it like Max did, he was equally worried about their leader. Trying to break the silence Kenny, who had just finished pushing up his glasses, spoke calmly.

"So does every one have a-ah date for tomorrow night?" Kai rolled his eyes at the thought of this and it annoyed him slightly when Ray spoke. "Yeah im going with Mariah, what about you Chief?" Kenny laughed sarcastically knowing that Rei was just taking a playful swing at him.

"I was just asking! You don't have to chew me out for it" groaned Kenny in defense. The 3 boys burst out laughing and even Kai had to crack a smile, they had grown so much but their friendship changed little.

They went on talking, usually in rhythm to the constant click of Kenny's lap top. They all knew it wouldn't be long until they were in the arena again, Beyblades in the dish. But it was hard to concentrate when there best friend seemed so depressed.

Over time Kai had learned two things from observing his team mates. One, they would never get any where in life if they didn't work as a team, and two each and every one of them, weather they liked it or not, were connected. And when one of them was hurting, they all felt the sting.

"Do you think Dichie (spelling?) will be back in time for the championships? It's tag team matches, I would imagine Tyson would want to partner with him. After everything they went through together last year and the one before that it just wouldn't seem right to partner him with any one else." Rei knew this was more of a accusation than a question but Kenny answered any way, knowing that every one had been thinking the same thing.

"I cant really tell you. If we can contact him then he may be able to come back earlier than planned…" his voice trailed off wondering if Dichie would be the least bit interested in coming back. He seemed to be having a fine time with his parents in Canada, and he never really enjoyed sharing the spot light with Tyson.

Thoughts of the championship were pushed aside as the boys tested new adjustments to their Beyblades and had minor scrimmages, ones that usually ended with Kai winning and Ray or Max yelling that I was a set up. The day and everything in it would have been perfect if not for the fact that Tyson was sitting at home in his room.

* * *

Tyson's fingers ached and he thought they might fall off if he kept playing any longer, but he couldn't bring himself to stop playing. When ever he was mad at Beybladeing (if he was mad at Beybladeing that usually ment he was mad at his brother) he played his guitar.

He found at a young age that he was some what talented, not just with playing but with writing also. But he knows of all people that's not where his heart lays, but it is however, something to relieve him of the troubles that come with living life. The lyrics and melody and notes, like always, meshed together to create something he had no clue lay inside of him.

It startled him when there was a nock on the door, it came bursting open only 3 seconds after the pounding, and Miyako plopped down on his bed. 'Hey sunshine, you better buck up because we're going to the mall and then to the new Resident Evil movie!"

Tyson blinked, he didn't really have a choice. He was thrown out of his depressed and shattered state and into a land of smiles and sun kissed glow. "Is that a good thing?" he asked as Miyako grabbed hold of his hand pulling him off the bed.

They walked down the hall, Miyako talking rapidly and Tyson just nodding his head in agreement trying to keep up with the quick change of events. Miyako always had that effect on him, where he didn't really have a say in anything, but he was just fine with it.

It didn't take them very long to get to the mall, mostly because Miyako went 140 in the 80 zone, but Tyson didn't notice. He was so lost in his own thoughts, not just of his family but about Dichie and Hillary and the rest of his team and friends.

A smile appeared on his face when the thought of the day him and Miyako first ment, and he couldn't help but bring it up. "Do you remember the first day we met?" A small smile flashed across her lips and she replied, "Yeah actually, a girl named…" she scrunched her face trying to think of the name. "A girl named Hallie was yelling at you and then she kicked you. And I came over and asked if you were ok…"

Tyson chuckled speaking softly now like it was some taboo subject that he knew he shouldn't be talking about, but was. "Hillary, it was Hillary that kicked me…"

_"For once, just once Tyson please stop being such an air head!" cried Hillary as she glared at Tyson, who was standing on the roof of the school. Hillary was on the roof with him, and at the bottom the whole school stood watching waiting for the daredevil prankster to jump to the branch on the tree 10 meters away._

_Tyson himself knew it was dumb, and he would probably break something important if he didn't grab the branch when he jumped, he didn't care though. There were people down there cheering him on, people who wanted him to succeed. The only part that he didn't understand was that not a single person cared about his well being. _

_Hillary groaned putting her hands on her hips, she turned on the heal of her foot. "Fine Tyson, see if I care!" and truthfully she didn't care, she could care less if Tyson fell to his doom. He was always bugging her and getting her in trouble, but something inside of her said that if she didn't stop him then no one would. _

_She turned to leave, heading for the stair well when Tyson let out a loud unimpressed groan. "Are you seriously going to tell the teacher? Seriously?" Hillary shrugged but didn't speak and made her way down the stairs, Tyson racing after her. "Don't tell on me! Your such a know it all! Do you know how long im gona be in DT if you tattle on me!" _

_She knew alright but she didn't care, Tyson had ruined her whole elementary school experience. Junior high was going to be different, or else she thought she might pull out all her hair. _

_Once they reached the bottom of the school an outburst of boos came from the crowd, Tyson eminently began to attempt an exclamation but Junior Highers weren't what he would call understanding. A teacher walked out of the school, followed by a person, and began to get suspicious of why 500 people were clumped together yelling at a little boy. _

_"Tyson and Hillary were on the roof!" cried the teachers snitch. Mr. Toma stood with hands on his hips glaring at Tyson who had a goofy smile plastered on his face, and Hillary who looked as though she was about to cry. _

_"Detention for a month, both of you!" Hillary let out a scream of agony, as if some one had died. And she kicked Tyson so hard in the shins that it hurt her own foot. Tyson danced around holding his leg, no one noticed they just started filing out, no more excitement. _

_That was the day that Tyson realized no one in the crowd actually cared about him, they cared about what he did, but not him. He watched as Hillary stormed off and also a girl step out from behind Mr. Toma. She had red hair and a mouth full of metal and she was laughing hysterically. Mr. Toma rolled his eyes, leaving, muttering something about how he should have been a vet. _

_"Are you ok? Asked Miyako, introducing herself. Tyson snorted and shrugged "Hillary has had it in for me ever since I moved in with my grandpa when I was 10." Miyako snorted lightly and wondered why, he was funny and had a soft personality. _

_"Want to come with me after school, im going to the park to watch the Beybladers." Tyson grinned ear to ear, this he thought, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. He nodded and replied, "Maybe Junior High wont be so bad after all…"_

* * *

"That didn't reall cheer me up" he muttered Tyson to himself. Instead of thinking about being happy he depressed himself with the fact that Miyako, as much as she tried, was not the person she use to be.

He picked up his guitar and leaned against the wall that his bed was against, it surprised him when he reached to click on the light but instead picked up a white envelope with his name carefully printed on the front.

He opened it and it softened his heart a little, helping him feel again. And this time the sadness he felt was for some one other than himself. No self pity or feeling sorry for himself, just sadness for some one he cared about.

Hey

Came over to cheer you up but your grandpa said you went out with a girl…any way. I just wanted to see how you were and I accidentally stumbled upon the music that you couldn't find lyrics to…it was a total accident but I ah, I played the song and lyrics just sort of came to me….there in the envelope….

Hillary

Tyson breathed heavily as he picked up the guitar, playing the soft melody. It was a lot like a lullaby, and wouldn't have sounded good with an electric guitar. And he began to sing and as he did tears slid down his cheeks, because he knew that this song was for the both of them.

_Verse1 _

_Hiding in the shadows _

_You enter against your will _

_You'd be happier to stay at home _

_But they insist on pushing you _

_Your scared of your own shadow _

_You cant stand to be alone _

_But your outward actions don't show it _

_For all we know your Super Man _

_It's like your some one else when you smile at me _

_But you put on an act one that the untrained eye can not see _

_You take your heart off of your sleeve _

_And put on your tough exterior _

_Chorus _

_Come out from your shadows _

_I know your not super man _

_You cant fake it I see it when you smile _

_Don't ever be afraid of your mirror, not ever again _

_I will help you cut your chains and together we will liberate your soul _

_Let the person you hurt for, let it once again be whole _

_Speak the truth and feel the pain, no longer feel numb let the deliverance reign _

_Uncover your ears and remember me _

_For once in you life, be the person you want to be! _

__

_Verse 2 _

_You hide your emotions so deep inside of you, _

_some days you forget where you even hide them _

_They see a different person than when I look at you _

_We all see some one else and that makes me wonder who you see when you look into a mirror _

_I cant figure out why you just don't break lose _

_You could cut your chains _

_You could liberate your soul _

_But you don't do any of those things you just keep breaking your own heart _

_Some say there enemies are the ones they most hate _

_The one you most demise is who you live with every day _

_You hurt for the person who lives inside of you _

_But you stand in disgust at the outside person you have come to be _

_Chorus _

_Come out from your shadows _

_I know your not super man _

_You cant fake it I see it when you smile _

_Don't ever be afraid of your mirror, not ever again _

_I will help you cut your chains and together we will liberate your soul _

_Let the person you hurt for, let it once again be whole _

_Speak the truth and feel the pain, no longer feel numb let the deliverance reign _

_Uncover your ears and remember me _

_For once in you life, be the person you want to be! _

_Verse 3 _

_How does it feel to slit your wrists _

_But the blood wont come out the pain refuses to cease _

_You know deep within that you have the power to stop the pretending _

_But the truth is unspoken the words wont come out _

_Iv tried to help you but you just no longer no see me _

_Im a thing of the past a simple yet vague memory _

_Im screaming out to you but you cover your ears _

_I feel so close to getting though to you but the reality is im no where near _

_Chorus _

_Come out from your shadows _

_I know your not super man _

_You cant fake it I see it when you smile _

_Don't ever be afraid of your mirror, not ever again _

_I will help you cut your chains and together we will liberate your soul _

_Let the person you hurt for, let it once again be whole _

_Speak the truth and feel the pain, no longer feel numb let the deliverance reign _

_Uncover your ears and remember me _

_For once in you life, be the person you want to be!_


	7. Nothing Could matter

**Ello all. I haven't wrote in this story in a while, i got a little discouraged because i didn't have that many reviews. But just latley i have come to realize that the reason i came here is not for the reviews, but because i love writing. Please R&R, i love anything. You could flame me until i was at a crips but i wouldnt care, as long as you read my story. (so you know, i do, lol, enjoy _happy_ reviews a little more -.) Any how here is my 7th Chapter, enjoy and i know it's short but it's leading up to something big. Oh and PS-i really want to know where you want this story to go. If you want Tyson to jump off a building, lol, then i supose that could be arranged. :D**

**

* * *

**

_It's like we're living the same day over and over again Chapter 7_

Well it was official, Tyson was lost. He didn't admit to this very often, but for once there were no words. He didn't know what to think, or even the proper way _to_ think. He was a simple word, lost. Lost in his tangled web of thoughts, lost in his life and everything that was coming with it.

Currently, he is standing at the foot of a large beyblading dish, staring into the mouth of the storm. Kai stood oposite from him, Dronzer and Dragoon in the dish below, and as much as i hate to say it Tyson was getting his ass whopped. Dronzer kept coming at him, attacking from every angle with every strategy possable. Dragoon tried to deffend himself, but Tyson couldnt think straight, which ment he could blade. He's a world champion beyblader, not God, what do you excpect? Along with the title of world champion also comes 17 year old boy.

"Tyson, get your fucking act together" hissed Kai through his teeth, not wanting to sound to loud or outgoing. Tyson heard him but the words didn't register. The wordsdid however register only moments after when Kai spoke, Dragoon was knocked from the dish and liflessly flew from the dish and wizzed past his own head.

Kai made his way over to Tyson, and stood with his hands crossed across his chest like a great goru. But he didn't feel wise, he felt pissed off. "Tyson, what the hell is your deal? Your all over the place, we need to get our act together!" He pasued, Tyson heard the words and they made a small amount of scense to him.

"If we don't practice well then we can't win. Is that what you want? For some one else to steal your title away, with out even a fight?" Tyson imediently began to sputter, but no words came out, just a string of blurbs. "I didn't think so. We can win this Tyson, we're the perfect team..." he said this quietly, like he had put a great deal of thought into his words.

And this was strange for Tyson to comprehend, because Kai was always so harsh and frank with him. He always felt so far away from his partner, but here Kai was actually trying to get to the source of Tyson's akwardness and the reason for his drifting. "But we have to practice as hard as we play!"

It didn't suprise Tyson that much that Kai was back to being his usual emotionless self, but Tyson was glad, there was already enough change going on in his life as it was. He didn't need his partner acting strangly.

Once Kai left, and it was only Tyson in on the backyard, this is when he was lost in his thoughts again. Tyson knew that deep down he had to put everything on hold, all his feelings for Hillary and Miyako and Hiro and everything he felt for Japan. It just had to be that way. It didn't matter whom he had to hurt...or how much _he_ hurt himself. Nothing could matter.


	8. Save me

Chapter 8 Moving on

Tyson had been walking around aimlessly for hours, roaming from store to store. It was a slight attempt to take in everything he had missed when he was gone, but to much time was lost and there was nothing he could do. Japan was just a thing of the past now, and as he walked in and out of the small toruist stores filled with old triditions and new calture, he came to terms with that.

They had arrived in Tokyo early in the morning, every one scattered as soon as the plain landed, excited to get in a ful days worth of exploring before the welcoming BBA banquet that night. Tyson didn't want anything to do with the place at first, but when he realized that every one was gone and he _had_ to go off on his own, he really didn't have much say in the matter.

So he let his feel take him down the side walk, the back of his calves hurt and his stomach felt like it was going to burst from all the food he had eaten. He found it almost erisitable when he would come to a noodle stand or small sea food dinner. He always was a sucker for small buisnesess, and his stomach couldn't say no either. So really, what was stoping him?

The day went by faster than he excpetced, he hated this stupid place more than anything in the world. But it felt like he belonged in Japan, although it was difficult to desifer why exactly that would be. He suposed that it was because he loves Japan and hates Japan more than he can bear.

All the thoughts he had about Hillary, Miyako, his brother and family the prior month were at the back of his mind. He continued to see Miyako, although something inside of him wondered why. She was even flying down when the tournament started, on her daddy's air miles of course.

But Tyson wasn't thinking of Miyako, he wasn't even thinking about Hillary or how much he hated what this place had took part in. As he looked from the giant jumbo screen playing a japanese animation on the screen, and then back into the window that was showing off Japanese suvoniers, he was thinking about how much this place made him feel like he belonged. He didn't understand why it made him feel this way, he just knew it did. And besides, when did anything Tyson ever felt make any sense?

**XXX**

"This is dumb" mumbled Tyson, attempting to tie his tie. He was having absolutly no luck what so ever, and this made Rei laugh. "Want some help?" Tyson glared at Rei, who only shrugged and began to do the buttons to his tuxedo up. "What ever you say, your the boss."

Maybe Tyson wouldn't have been so hostile if he had known this was a black tie event, but of course every single one of his friends kept this fact from him. They all knew he would have ran away and never returned if he knew prior to the 15 minuites before they had to leave.

Kenny, whom was already ready and clicking away at his lap top looked up brifely and then back down at his screen speaking in the process. "Oh come on Tyson, don't be like that. Besides, Hillary helped up pick out your cloths." Tyson sighed, showing slight signs of remorse and surrender.

He did have to admit, Hillary had nice taste. It wasn't just that she was girl, it was that knew what he liked. Black dress pants, with a light, light pink shirt and a tie with green, white black and pink dimonds on it. Very Tyson indeed.

Kai, also ready and waiting let out a long graon bolting up from his position on the couch. "Let's get out of here, i hate being late." Max, who had been standing at the fridge, door open peering in for almost 5 minuites, grabbed a juice box and followed Kai out of the room with out any words. Just a smile.

Rei motioned for Tyson to go first, Tyson stuck out his tong like he use to when he was four. Kenny pushed the two out of the door, talking like a mad man about only God knows what.

**XXX**

"I think that it's kind of over rated, dont you think?" Hillary was standing next to Mariah, the two were arriving at the banquet together. They had always got along well, Rei introduced them once when she was visiting and they hit it off right away. Hillary liked having some one to accsesorize with and giggle about Brad Pitt. It was a nice change from a bunch of boys arguing over who got the last donut and who was the strongest.

With out really realizing it, they had reached the top of the 100 steps they were climbing. And what stood at the top of the steps was a magnifisent retired Japanese shrine. Huge sliding doors were opened for them by small men in red kimonos. Mariah was used to things like this, she was barly ever home and almost always in a different part of the world at some kind of tournament. But Hillary could barly feel her legs.

Mariah hooked her own arm around her friends, pulling Hillary into the door. When they reached the inside, there was nothing but a white room and another set of doors. They were opened, this time, by two twins in beautiful red kimonos. Hillary smiled weakly at them, as she was introduced to the wonderful world of Japan.

Inside the room were over 300 people, small japanese tables filled the outsides of the rooms, people sitting down on pillows around the tables. Paper landerns and oragami was strung from the top of the roof, and directly in front of her, across the room was a bacony leading out to the lights of Tokyo but more importantly the reflection of the moon and ocean intertwining.

"Come on" hissed Mariah, dragging Hillary into the center of the room where people were dancing. All sorts of music played, soft Japanese and loud emo. It ranged, that was something that Hillary loved about the Japanese people. They were so veried. She was a 1/4 Japanse, but had no Japanese knowledge what so ever. She always wanted to ask Tyson about it, or even Hiro. But she was always to afraid to even think about it when she was near them.

Once Hillary had losened up, she carried herself to the reserved table for the Bladebreakers, White Tigers and All Starz. No one from her won team had arrived yet, but both the All starz and White Tigers were present. She took a seat next to Emily, who imidently started conversing with her.

It wasn't even 10 minuites before a man stood at the top of the balcony with a microphone in his hands asking for every one attention. He couldn't have been more than 20, tall for a Japanese man and Hillary did have to admit, he was pretty cute. "Lady's and getlemen. Thank you all for joining us here in Tokyo Japan for the begining of the world champonship tag team matches. We have team from all over the world joining us, and of course the four time world champion, Tyson Granger."

The man looked around, his eyes scanning the room for Tyson. The room was deadly silent, until the door came bursting open, Tyson running through it along with Kai, Max, Rei and Kenny. "Speaking of the devil" muttered the man into the microphone. Tyson grinned widly, like he was putting on a show and gave a little wave to the hundereds of people looking up at him.

He made his way over to the balcony, intentionally ignoring Hillary as he did. Once he was standing next to the Japanese man, who was now identified as Yuki, Tyson took the mike.

At first no words came from his mouth, it was like everything he had been thinking about the past year seaped out of his brain in those few seconds. He looked around the room, his team mates were now seated at thier table, eahc and every one of them biting down on thier lip.

It was a leap of faith, he knew, but he looked over to Hillary who seemed even more nervouse than he was and beagn. "As you all know i have won the world championships four times, along with my team the Bladebreakers. I have been doing this a long time, and i love it. But this year will be my last year..." He waited, the whole crowd let out small gasps for air which ended up sounding very loud.

"I'm growing up. I was a teenager for a long time, and never really grew up. But now their are things in my life that i need to deal with, if i hope to move on and go to collage and get a job. Their are things in my life right now...that i care about more than beyblading."

You could hear the whispers for a mile. So many people hissing the same things into thier neighbours ear, and Tyson could hear it. But that met nothing to him, the only thing that mattered right now was what he had to say. "Beyblading has taught me how to be a good person, and because of it i know i will be able to make it in the world once i finish school. It taught me how to care for some one other than myself, it taught me teamwork, and made me best friends for life. I have a base, the Bladebreakers or my base and support. And now that i know they will always be there...i can move on."

Tyson waited a moment, looking out into the sea of faces, before handing the mike back off to Yuki. He looked over at his team mates, his friends. None of them seamed shocked, they had heard nothing of Tyson's retirment but they all knew it was coming. And besides, when did Tyson ever tell any one anything about a single thing?

Yuki said some more words, but no one heard anything other than what Tyson had just said. The room was silent for a moment, but returned to it's state of loud music dancing and laughter only a few minuites after. Mariah smiled at Tyson, but just like every one else was to scared to say anything directly too him, so she dragged Rei out onto the dance floor.

Tyson picked at his rice with the chopsticks that had been supplied for him. He wanted some one to say something, anything would be better than the silence that was forming a layer of discomfort around him and his team. But it just stayed there, every so often Max or Ray or Kenny would leave to go and dance with a fan girl or fellow blader, but when they got back the thick sheet of discomfort and akwardness was still floating in the air.

It didn't beckon on them until half hour of sitting around the table, making useless small talk, that Hiro had not yet arrived. He was taking a later flight, but was supose to land and be there in time for the banquet. In all the excitment, or maybe it was shock, they had forgoten all about him.

Hillary glanced at the digital clock on her cell phone, Hiro should have been here hours ago. But he was no where, and besides, he was nothing to her now. Itleast, not at the moment. They had decided only a week ago, that dating and all other acts of intamicy should be put on hold while the tournament was going on. Hillary thought this was dumb for two reasons. They were hardly intament and when they were he was the only one feeling it. And two, why should a stupid tournament change anything? Neither of them were competing in it.

She was so mad when she thought of this, she barly realised that the night really wasn't as late as they all thought. 9:30, maybe it was just the jet leg.

Like usual, she was thrown from her alternate universe of complexicity when a man, a very handsom one at that spoke to her. He had long blond hair that curled up the nape of his neck, and shocking bright blue eyes. And he was tall, Hillary could be the least bit attracted to a person, but if they were tall she just couldn't turn them down.

"Would you like to dance?" Hillary glanced over at Tyson, he had been slouched down playing with his beyblade only seconds ago, but straightened up to look some what dignified when the man came over. Hillary waited a moment, as if he would say something, anything. About Hiro, or about how _he_ wanted to dance with her. But he did nothing of the sorts, he just let the anger and confusion brew inside of him.

Hillary's veins paulsed as she stood up, smiling at the man. "Im Hillary" she itroduced, her usual bright self coming back to life along with her wide smile. The man smiled back, "Im Jordan." The two walked out into the crowd of slow dancers, swaying along to the slow version of 'listen to your heart.'

This was the first time Tyson got a chance to look at her with out her looking back at him. It was like he could do it in secret, and as much as he had been fighting it the past month, she looked beautiful. For once he could think that with out hearing Kai swearing at him in the back of his mind, to "get his head in the game! And stop fucking around with things other than beyblading.'

Hillary's silk gown was a soft baby pink. It was amazingly simple but she wore it like it was a million dollars and a little extra. It was held up by thick lose hanging straps, it was as if the dress was drapped over her collar bone. The front fell down in a low V cut, with extra fabric bunching at the bottom and sides. The back was tied very losely in a cris cros, going down to the very lowest part of her back.

Tyson had a hard time believing it was Hillary. Her normally long and let down hair, was twisted up into a mess of curls and loops at the top of her head, and her face seemed to let down part of it's touch exterioir. But Tyson didn't need the exterior to be let down in order to see in, but it was nice not having to try so hard. It was nice to just look at her, and see a little bit of happiness with out having to search very hard or very long.

Now, if only she could say the same for him.


	9. Silence that screams

Chapter 9 Silence that screams

The next morning didn't go excactly how Tyson excpected it, nor had the night before. His head hurt as he rolled over onto his stomach feeling around for the snooze button on the alarm clock. But instead of hitting finding the alarm his hand landed on something that should not have been in his bed. A person.

And it wasn't just any person, it was an amazingly curvry gorgous person. The first thought that poped in his head was Hillary, but the amazing feeling didn't stay in his stomach very long when he realized that the woman was no Hillary. She had long blond hair, that sweapt down her back, and murky blue eyes and an expression Tyson coudln't quite desifer, almost a clueless look.

He moved his lips and at first no words came out, finally after several attempts he managed to stutter some words, at the same time trying to rember the prior night. "Do you, ah, remember?" He felt dumb struck, and horrably ashamed. The girl, sat upright in just a bra and underwear, this made Tyson a little nervouse. Then again, most likely he saw her with out the bra and underwear last night...

The girl giggled, "Yeah, a little bit. We had danced a few times earlier on in the night and then you came and found me...you seemed upset," With a slight wink she added, "But you didn't stay mad for very long." Tyson felt his stomach turn, this couldn't be happening. He had enough problems with Miyako and Hillary, he didn't need a fan girl complicating things. But it seemed to be to late, this were already complicated.

Tyson shot up, his face turning bright red when he realized he was wearing his plaid Edmonton Oilers hockey pajama pants, but he didn't waste any time feeling emberessed. He began rumaging through the room, finding variouse articals of clothing that the girl had scattered about the room, _oh God_, he thought to himself, _I dont even know her name._

Pushing the thought of throwing up to the back of his head, he through the cloths on the bed. "You need to get dressed, leave and never mention this to any one ever again." He turned around while she changed, his head spinning with thoughs.

He rememberd walking out to the balcony to talk with Hillary, but she couldn't talk because...she was sucking face with that Jordan guy! Everything came back to Tyson, the champagne and rum&coke, all the pain in the pit of his stomach, the feeling of wanting to drown it out.

"I ah, im done," murmered the girl, Tyson swung around, opening the door and pushing her out into the hotel hall way. "Sorry, im not usually like this." Then again, usually he didn't make mistakes as big as sleeping with fan girls when he could barly get a friend off his mind.

Everything was wrong, things like this weren't supose to keep happening. All the things in his life were going to get easier, they _had_ been getting easier. And then, SMACK, all the troubles he had been running from or holding back hit him right across the face.

He glanced at the clock, it was 11:30, he bladed at six tonight. It wasn't even a second thought, he needed help. He needed his brothers help, damn, he hadn't even seen his brother last night.

With out putting on a shirt first, he swung open the door that ajoined the rest of his friend's rooms together. Rei was sitting on the delux couch with Mariah, watching some kind of Japanese TV program. Max and Kenny were playing cards at the kitchenette table, and Kie like usual, was no where in sight.

"I need your help" muttered Tyson, pulling his hand over his rough unshaved face. Every one looked up, "The joy of ajoining rooms," hissed Kenny to Max. Tyson glarred in thier direction, and when they saw he was seriouse they all seemed to straighten up some and pay a little bit closer attention.

Tyson made his way over to the big green chair, and sunk down in it. He felt dizzy and sick, not from the hang over, but from his actions. "You don't look so good..." analized Mariah, standing up and putting a hand over Tyson's forehead. She shrugged, he didn't have a fever, even though his skin was a ghoustly white.

"Well? What is it?" pressed Kenny, setting his hand of cards face down on the table. There was something stuck at the back of Tyson's throat, and he knew that it was the truth. "I, i did something i shouldn't have."

Every one in the room looked at one and other, wondering if their fearless leader shot some one and hid the body. "It was so stupid, and i, i cant believe i did it! I mean, im supose to be dating Miyako...and even though it's not real, i care so much about Hillary..." His voice trailed off and he flung his head to the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

Mariah knew emidently what he was talking about, and an anger burnt deep inside of her stomach, she wanted to punch Tyson until he blead. But something inside of her body shut off, and something turned on. Maybe it was the sympathy switch, who knows but when she saw Tyson's sad tired eyes a part of her wanted to break inside.

"Rei, i think ah...he slept with some one." The whisper hurt her throat, not only for herself but for Hillary and Tyson, because once the truth was spoke there was no going back.

No one knew quite what to say, how to comfort Tyson, how to tell him what an ass whole he is. So they just sat there, pretending that small tears weren't coming from the corners of the 4 time champions eyes.

So they just sat there, they sat there until Kie came in and sat with them, then they sat some more. And it was good, because it gave Tyson some comfort while he thought how he was going to tell her, the silence was screaming the answer but he couldn't hear it. It was silent.

They sat until three o'clock, well ocasioanlly some one would fall asleep. And when the clock struck three, it was like time was up. The time for Tyson to feel okay about himself was gone, because the world wouldn't let him pretened any longer.

Hillary opened the door, her face was red and her eyes puffy and it looked like she had been crying for a whole eternity, and in her world it was. She was crying inside, and the way things were going latly it seemed like she would always be crying.

She forced her voice out, it was shaky and cold but it was effective. "Get out." Refusing to look at the any one, she stared at the floor as every one filed out slowly. The only people left in the room were Hillary and her greatest demise, Tyson.

He was still sitting in the chair, his whole body numb, everything excpet his heart. That stung, it stung for himself and for Hillary.

Hillary sat down on the couch, Tyson managed to talk his legs into letting him stand so he could go sit at the other end of the couch. The silence was screaming again, and this time he could hear it loud and clear, and he wanted so badly to ignore it or make it go away.

The emotions foarmed a shield around the two, so nothing could get in and nothing could get out and when Hillary knew that it was like this, she began to speak in a low whisper. "I found out...i overheard some girls talking about it downstairs in the dinning room."

Tyson wanted to beat that girl upside the head, did the words 'dont talk about it' not register in her head? But he knew deep down inside, past all the things he was feeling, that he could only blame it on himelf. No one else.

"Hills, im so-" she cut him off like a train cutting off a car. "You lost the right to call me Hills." That stung, but he continued on because there was nothing else for him to do. "I know we never want to say it, how we feel. And that's partly my fault i guess, i know you and i see the real you but im never able to tell you..."

This time, his face stung, because she smacked him across it so hard Tyson thought she must be lifting weights. It frightened her, the way she had no control over herself when she was around him and she grabbed her hand feeling slightly ashamed of herself.

She knew where he came from, the violence, she didn't like reminding him. Hillary sighed deep, still clutching her hand, "I...im sorry. I just don't understand anything any more. I dont understand us."

Tyson knew that feeling, one he wished many times before that he didn't. It was like cheating, watching her from afar, studying her. He knew what she was thinking, and she had no clue.

It was like a reflex, once he got his thoughts together, which suprisngly didn't take that long, he reached for her hand, his fingers touched her own, and at first it seemed as though there was surrender in mind, but she pulled away, and that's when he saw it.

The sleeve on her black long sleeved rocker shirt, slid up, revealing the cuts and scars that covered her wrist. He felt like throwing up, but his face twisted into a smile and she wanted to hit him again but she obtained herself, instead just letting the tears run down her cheeks as he brushed his thumb over them.

"That's it. There was something holding you from me, just this one part of you i couldn't figure out and that's why i was so scared to just say how i felt. Hillary...i am deeply and madly in love with you." He stopped his thumb motion on her cuts, and waited for a reaction.

She was still crying, when she looked up it seemed as though she was frightened in more ways that one. "Even-" her voice was shaky and jagged, "Even though i...my wrists? Your not...ashamed of me...?" Tyson's relieved face turned into a frown and with out even letting his brain think about it he embraced her in a hug, pushing her hair out of her face and stroking her head.

Hillary cried into his shoulder, until it seemed there were no tears left to cry. Taking her head off his shoulders, she let Tyson look at her face. Her bright green eyes were full of pain, but it seemed to be clearing, and he did what he had wanted to do for three years. He kissed her.

The silent screaming filled the room, this time with noise of closure and pain of the past.


End file.
